


Like In the Movies

by thestrawberremilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gender Swap, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humanstuck, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrawberremilk/pseuds/thestrawberremilk
Summary: Kat and Dove both enter high school with completely polar paradigms but as their high school years progress, they find themselves drawn in each other in all of the best and worst ways possible.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Like In the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact: My first ever fanfic. I was inspired to make this due to the deficit of gender bent Davekat and fem!Davekat present in the community and I'm hopping to get this lil ball rollin. Anyways, enjoy <3

High school, how hard can it be? In every teen drama you've seen in your life, they have the optimal high school experience down to a simple science; wear the right clothes, hang out with the right crowd, say and do the right things and the end result is a teenage fantasy.

You however are Karkat Vantas.You're currently in the girls bathroom hunched over a running sink, trying desperately to scrub a syrup stain from your shirt before the first bell rings and signals the beginning of your high school career. The stain was so graciously slathered on Robert Pattinson's face this morning by your boyfriend. Ok, not necessarily your boyfriend, more like a boy who is a childhood friend who you've played an eternal game of romance whack-a-mole with ever since he kissed you in 6th grade, but your close friend not boyfriend, Tyrese Pyrope, is nonetheless responsible for your predicament.

"hey kk you in here?"

You flick your eyes up towards the familiar voice of your friend Solice Captor. Under normal circumstances, you'd immediately initiate banter with her until you would step over a boundary and end up apologizing, but right now you're too fixated on the work at hand and just grunt in acknowledgement of her presence. Despite the ferocity of your fingernails and profanity, the stain only worsens and you can hear Solice's chuckles approach you.

"Critht kat, its just thome thyrup on your thirt no rethon to go at it like that"

You throw your hands up from the crime scene in exasperation.

"OH WELL EXCUSE FUCKING ME FOR WANTING TO GET THIS SHIT OFF OF MY FAVORITE T-SHIRT BEFORE IT COMPLETELY SCARS EDWARDS FACE TO THE POINT WHERE HES UNRECOGNIZEABLE"

"You're pretty much doing that already at the rate that you're thcrubing at hith fathe"

You whip your head towards her, and open your mouth, prepared to throw down more arson her way but she cuts you off.

"Whatever I'm not here to dithcuth the thate of your thity romthe thirt, i'm here becauthe I dont want to walk to firtht period alone"

You snap your mouth shut as Solice awkwardly adjusts the straps of her backpack.

"I would've athed the others but I know none of them have a clath down the math wing for firth period bethideth you and me"

Reluctantly, you turn off the water and push away from the sink with the palms of your hands.

"Yea ok whatever, i'll walk with you, how much time do we have till first period?"

Solice pulls out her phone and checks the time, her bee charm jingling in the process. You can't help but allow your expression to soften as you remember that you gifted that to her for her 13th birthday. Despite her mockery of the token, she immediately put it on her phone with a rare, genuine smile spread across her face. 

"Well itth currently 7:56"

"I asked how much time we had till first period, not what the time currently is, if I wanted to know the damn time I would've asked 'whats the time' not 'how much time' you fucking dumb ass."

"Damn kk, you thould be thanking your fucking lucky tharth that im going to be in math clath with you thith year if youre not even able to thubtract 56 from 60 to get 4."

"Its *geometry* you lispy asshat, i'm perfectly capable of measuring the angles of different shapes with out your guidance. Besides i'm not going anywhere until I get this fuckery off me."

"Its pretty much all off at thith point, unleth you wanna add more water and have a wet tthhirt contetht with yourthelf in the mirror, we thould get going."

"IM JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE I HAVE *ALL* THIS SHIT OFF ME"

As you continue your rebuttal, Solice enters the mirror with you and holds up her phone with a smirk.

"DONT YOU DARE TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE."

"No way, you throwing a tantrum over your thtupid attire is too funny not to capture as a firtht day memory"

"FUCK. YOU."

You throw up a middle finger and Solice holds up one as well in a mocking gesture. When she's done, she laughs and begins to approach the bathroom door.

"Ok theriously, we need to go, your obsethion with Pattinson'th fathe ith not going to be the reathon why i'm late to my firtht high school clath."

-

The day drags on painfully slow, each class starting with the same copy and paste teacher handing you a syllabus and them rambling on about vacuous things such as their class expectations and life stories until the bell rings, freeing you for the five minute passing period until you're caged up once again into the next period. On the back of your schedule that you got during first period you've been recording the names of people who are in each of your classes and estimating how enjoyable your experience will be in each class.

First period has a predicted 2/5. In that class you sit between Solice and a pretty green eyed boy named Jace Harley who shot you weird looks every time he caught you staring. In the middle of your geometry teacher's life story, Gamzie Makara walked in with complete nonchalance and a half empty faygo bottle. Motherfucker didn't even bring a backpack. They just walked in, saw you ,and with a dopey smile slumped down in the desk behind you. You, being an idiot decided to sit near the front and are now completely surrounded by annoying and annoyed assholes.

Second period you have English. Thankfully and unfortunately, there is only one person you know in there. Neptan Leijon. You try your best to evade him at all times given the awkward situation of your parents dating on top of him having some strange obsession with you. It's hard to tell if his invasive questions and stares are due to the chance that you may become in laws, or if he's attracted to you, or both. You'd rather not think about it. As long as you avoid conversation with him the class should be a 4/5, what can you say English is your favorite subject.

Third period is world geography and the gods of this world must have put you in there to make your world a living hell. Tavera Nitram, Viskan Serket and Eriell Ampora all trapped in the same classroom together for 45 minutes. The only saving grace from the hellscape of bullying disguised as flirting and flirting disguised as bullying is Kinnoa Maryam. You've grown up with Kinnoa and he's arguably been more of a maternal figure in your life than your parents. Every time you two reach a rough patch in your lives you can always count on each other as a shoulder to cry on, one of those rough patches being this god forsaken class. 1/5, Kinnoa being the only reason why it isn't a 0/5.

Fourth period is a break from your third period. Solice is in there however so is Aaron Megido so you're not the one subjected to her pestering. You and the rest of your friend group have always speculated on the state of their relationship due to their constant 'platonic' flirting and you even put some pocket change into a bet with Viskan and Tyrese that they would start dating before the end of this year. Once class started the teacher blatantly admitted that it would be all worksheets and movies in Spanish, so a pretty breezy period. The only downside is that Equina the sweaty horse girl sits behind you and you can feel her heavy panting on the back of your neck when Solice and Aaron start friendly flirting with each other. Besides that you give it a solid 3/5.

You're currently in P.E. and it's projected score is a 0/5. You're not an athletic person at all and its a TV trope law that non athletic kids despise P.E. You can feel the wave of sweaty socks and trepidation wash over you as you walk into the locker room. The coach hands you a pair of gym clothes and a locker number with the combination code on it. The dread begins to conjure up in your stomach as you search for your locker number. You swear if you get a locker by some jackass who doesn't know how to properly apply deodorant or a stereotypical jock you're going to flip your shit. Your thoughts are met by two girls standing in front of your assigned locker.

"Awe man this is great, if there's any other class I would have wanted to have with you it would be P.E.!"

You can feel your lips curl into a frown as the blue eyed girl beams up ecstatically towards her friend. You can feel your expression contort further into contempt the longer you take in the sight of them. Why are these assholes in the way? Why is the blue eyed girl so excited over a P.E. class? Why is her friend wearing fucking sunglasses indoors? Why are they staring at you? Oh god they're staring at you.

"Um hey are we like, in the way or something?"

"Yeah, you are, now can you shut up and fucking move so I can get to my locker?"

Smooth Kat, way to make a good first impression.

More girls flood into the locker room causing the air to become stuffy with heat and conversation. The air is then cut by a sharp whistle that causes you to yelp.

"FUCK"

Some of the girls including the blue eyed one giggle at your outburst and you feel your face heat up.

The coach begins to go through attendance and you learn that the two girls that you have a locker next to are June Egbert and Dove Strider. You begin to eye them over once more, testing how well their names fit their persons. 

"Karkat Vantas?"

"Here."

June and Dove stifle a laugh and Joan turns to you.

"Your name is Karkat? Like the words car and cat combined? haha beep beep meow"

Before you have time to spit out a scathing insult to Joan the coach speaks over you.

"All of you get dressed into your gym clothes, we're going to join the boys in the gym"

A groan of disapproval erupts from the girls in the locker room including yourself and you turn back to June and Dove, not letting the previous comment go. 

"First off yes, my name is Karkat, secondly its spelled K-A-R-K-A-T, and thirdly fuck you asshole, at least my last name isn't Egbert, what type of shitty last name is that?"

June just chuckles at you and unfolds her gym clothes.

"Hey I was just kidding, does that mean we can call you Kat for short?"

"Who the hell is we?"

"Oh me and my friend Dove, this gal right here, she's like, my best friend we've known each other since kindergarten!"

She points towards her taller friend and you raise your eyebrow incredulously, your scowl still present from earlier.

"I just asked who you were referring to, not for your life story, and why the hell is your friend wearing shades indoors? She looks like an idiot."

"Oh those I got them for her as a bir-"

"AGAIN Egbert, I didn't ask for the fucking lore of her sunglasses I asked why. Are you fucking slow in the head or something?"

This time, Dove spoke.

"Hey man, no need to get your panties all bunched up, and no need to hate on my style"

Then, with one swift motion she removes her shirt and you immediately turn yourself away, flushed. Fuck. You forgot about the part where you have to change in front of everyone.

You examine the clothes pile in front of you and try your damndest not to peel your eyes away from the it and look at the half naked bodies around you. This is more than a body image thing. You don't want to feel like you're taking advantage of the other girls by ogling at their exposed bodies but you would be a damned liar if you said that temptation wasn't there. Especially with Dove. Damn it why did she just strip shamelessly and expose herself right in front of you? You take an uneven breath and shake the image of her torso out of your head opting to instead change as quickly as possible into your gym clothes. Once you finish, you follow the group into the gym and lock your eyes on Tyrese. Thank god. You won't have to deal with these two assholes alone for the rest of the year.

The coaches announce to the combined classes that they'll start by running laps around the gym and you immediately sprint over to Tyrese.

"Is that Kat I smell? And here I thought you up and died or something!"

"You have no idea how relieved I am to have a class with you, all my classes so far have been a nightmare, every single one is brimming with weird teenage assholes and-"

"Heheh jeez Kat slow down, my pride's not done basking in the fact that you missed me even though we've only been apart for a few hours"

"Yea look, it's just been a long ass 3 hours and I'm happy to see someone that doesn't make me want to smash my skull into the floor until my face is nothing but a gorey pile of flesh."

"Speaking of faces, how's Mr. Edwards face doing after this morning's syrup scandal? I never got to see what happened because you ran off to the bathroom like a baby crying over your shirt."

"He's doing much better and fuck you for making that mess."

"I offered to help by licking it off for you, but you declined my offer, I could smell how red your face got at my suggestion, it was cute. Although I'm not sure if the color was due to the suggestive nature of my suggestion or you just being mad that I spilled syrup on your favorite t-shirt."

You can feel your cheeks heat up at Tyrese's comment but the warm feelings are quickly interrupted by ones of icy annoyance as an unfortunately familiar voice calls over.

"Hey Kat! Sorry me and Dove lost you in the crowd of all the girls, who's your friend?"

You mumble a slew of curse words under your breath at the intruder making sure to give her your ugliest grimace.

"Well, well, well, Kats already made new friends? I'm surprised she didn't scare you off with her prickly personality."

"Haha yeah prickly is a word for it! Oh, and I'm June and this is my friend Dove!"

June points to Dove in a similar fashion as earlier and then laughs sheepishly.

"Haha actually I don't know why I'm pointing since from what I can tell with the cool specs and stick that you're uh..um..."

"Yes, June, I'm blind thank you for pointing out my disability"

"Ah jeez I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean any offense by it!"

Tyrese cackles and turns his attention to Dove.

"So we meet again Strider!"

"Sup Ty, how you been?"

You perk up and a pang of heat rises in your chest at the exchange between the two

"What? Again?"

"Yes Karkat, believe it or not people are capable of sharing more than one class period together."

"Well no shit, but I wasn't expecting you to form a friendship with this sunglasses sporting sleaze"

"Hey don't hate on the cool kids style, just because you don't have cool glasses you can rock doesn't mean you can shit on the ones who do it effortlessly on the daily"

Tyrese gives Dove her iconic grin and you feel the small heat in your chest begin to grow into a burning envy for the relationship the two have formed.

Before the conversation can continue, the coach hollers at the four of you to start running and you do so, running ahead of the rest.

Even after you're back in the locker rooms, you can feel the rage continue to boil inside of you every time you think of the two girls that are next to you. When the hell did Dove and Tyrese get so fucking chummy? Tyrese doesn't flash that grin to just anybody, what the hell. And why is June always in a good fucking mood talking about her stupid movies and shit.

When the bell releases the class to lunch you stay behind to barricade yourself in the locker room bathrooms, eating your lunch while suppressing burning tears. You haven't even been stuck in this place for a whole fucking day and you already know that high school is going to be a shit show.


End file.
